Toki (DxD: FINAL)
Toki, real name Tokiomi Matsusaziki, is a major character and main heroine in the story, "DxD: FINAL." ''She is the child between a human and a demon, therefore making her a hybrid between the two. She is a high-ranking member of the Ring of Gaea, and their top assassin before being defeated by Issei, whom she was tasked with killing. After being defeated, she initially asked to be killed, believing in her cult's ideals, but was later persuaded by Issei to join him instead, if she believed in the idea that the weak should obey the strong. As a result, she becomes his "demon," and follows him wherever he goes. She later becomes one of Issei's main love interests in the first half of the story. Toki is the God Slayer of the deity ''Mahesvara, the Hindu God of Destruction and Rebirth, in addition to being his daughter. Appearance Despite being in her early twenties, Toki appears as a very young teenage girl with long purple hair and soft brown eyes, which turn red when her demonic self takes over. Normally, she keeps her hair tied up with a maroon-colored bow, and wears a school girl sailor uniform with green trims and a black skirt. When tasked with eliminating a target or on a mission, Toki's hair is untied, and wild while wearing a terrifying black Oni mask with white tribal markings, sharp fangs, and horns. She also wears a black skin-tight one-piece suit with white strips that run along her legs before fading into gray, flame-like designs along her torso area, which also form around her arms, running from her hands to her elbows. Covering her is a small, thin, transparent cape with a unique design, resembling six-petaled flower on either side. When her demonic blood has reached a boil, Toki's appearance changes drastically. Her hair turns black, her eyes become red, and her features become more pronounced, such as sharpened molars, slit-like pupils, elongated pointed ears, and black markings that encroach the left side of her face. Personality Like all members of the Ring of Gaea, Toki firmly believes in Social Darwinism and Merit, that the strong should rule over the weak, and continue to progress, lest they become shriveled and decrepit in the flow of time. She is cold, stoic, and unremorseful, showing no regards to the lives of others, bearing the mindset of a professional killer. Due to past trauma, she holds no emotions whatsoever, coming close to being little more than a doll that the Ring of Gaea controls as they see fit. However, beneath this cold facade is a child who is scared of being alone, and cannot stand being weak. When proven to be weak, she shows only self-loathing and a desire to die. When Issei manages to convince her to join him, stating that she lost because she was weak, and therefore, she must listen to the one who defeated her, someone who is strong, she concedes and agrees to his terms. She compares this relationship between the two as a contract between human and demon. She is completely loyal to him, following every order down to the letter without fail. However, as time progresses, she begins to show of a side of her that others have never seen, such as blushing whenever Issei congratulates her on a job well done, and becomes fluster when he comments on her good looks, or her body. She starts to develop romantic feelings for him near the end of the first half of the story, as Issei treated her as a human being rather than a tool. By the start of the second half, when asked if Toki still believed in the idea that the strong should rule of the weak, she responded that she sees everyone else as weak, and that Issei is the one who is truly powerful, and stands above all others. Not only does she hold romantic feelings for him, but reveres him as if he were a god. She also becomes furious when someone insults or harms him, threatening to kill them. She holds no regard for her own life, claiming that she will gladly die for Issei, though this causes some anger from him as a result, stating that all life is precious, and that she should not throw it away. History Born as Tokiomi Matsusaziki, she is the daughter of Maruri, a famous idol, and Mahesvara, a demon bearing the same identity as the Hindu God, Shiva. The circumstances leading to her birth are unknown, other than that she was alienated by her mother, who would often give her beatings and lock her up in the closet. Her elder sister was the only one to provide her any comfort, playing the role of the mother figure. However, her mother's abusive episode became erratic one day, right to the point where her sister protected her, and was killed as a result. This resulted in the demon blood in Tokiomi awakening for the first time, killing her mother and devouring her corpse. Her life from that point is unknown, but somewhere in her teenage years, she became apart of the Ring of Gaea, and came to believe in the idea that the powerful can shape the world however they please. She also became aware of the other god killers, and under orders from Lady Yuriko, was tasked to eliminate them. Eventually, she became aware of Issei Hyoudou, the God Slayer of Dagda, who was affiliated with the Counter-Demon Force, and was given orders to kill him. Plot Arc 1: Birth of the God Killer Arc 2: The Counter-Demon Force Arc 3: The Second Great War Arc 4: Insurrection of the Red Dragon Emperor Arc 5: The Rating Game Arc 6: Excalibur Arc 7: The Peace Conference Arc 8: The Old Satans Arc 9: Young Devils Gathering Finale: Roar of the Dragon God Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Though not a true member of the Devil Faction, Toki's nature as a half demon has allowed her access to all the abilities used by Devils, allowing her the power to cast various spells. Enhanced Stamina: Due to her nature as a half-demon, Toki possesses a great deal of stamina, capable of wielding Incinerate Anthem in tandem with her COMP, and can fight for long periods of time. Her battle with Issei had lasted for an hour, even when both were using their Sacred Gears to the limit, and both were suffering from serious injuries. Enhanced Strength: Being a member of the Ring of Gaea, Toki naturally possess a great deal of physical power, especially due to her hybrid nature. Though she is not on par with Issei, who can fight against mid-tier demons such as Minotaur and Ammammon, she can defeat skilled, human opponents with relative ease, and is capable of standing on equal ground with Hei Kamugaseki, one of the most skilled members of the Counter-Demon Force. That being said, when her demonic blood is active, she can fight high-tier demons like Lilith and Lugh. Enhanced Durability: '''Being half-demon, and having undergone extensive training by Yuriko herself, Toki's defenses are on par with even that of a Rook from the peerage of a Great Satan. She is able to stand against powerful beings like Riser and Yubelluna, taking a direct hit from both their attacks at full-force, and come out with little damage. With her demon blood active, she is even capable of withstanding Merkabah's assault, though she was left half-dead from his ''God's Chariot''. '''Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Having undergone extensive by Yuriko in the Ring of Gaea, Toki holds knowledge of all manners of hand-to-hand combat and various forms of martial arts. In addition, her physical prowess and form allows to her stand against demons who prefer one-on-one physical combat rather than trickery, magic, or other forms. She is also well-versed in the demonic art of combat, Kaik-yo. Master Swordsman: Other than hand-to-hand combat, Toki is also very skilled in swordsmanship, despite a hands-on approach to battle. She has studied various forms of the art of the blade, and therefore, is able to stand against skilled swordsman, such as Xenovia and Kiba. That being said, against opponents such as Okita Souji, who is the Knight of Sirzechs Lucifer, who, while using traditional sword play, is quite versitile and strong, she has trouble facing off against. To even her odds, she uses either her demon blood, or Incinerate Anthem. Survival Skills: Due to her training in the Ring of Gaea, Toki has developed and fine-tuned her survival skills. Stealth: '''Toki learned how to hide her presence from others. Compared to most, however, she learned how to erase her presence, making it difficult to track her. '''Demon Blood: Being the child of both a human and a demon, Toki is among the few God Slayers with the blood of a demon, therefore allowing her incredible feats. In her case, she is even rarer, being the child of the Hindu God Mahesvara, who is the demonic equivalent to Shiva. While her demonic blood is active, Toki's hair turns black, her eyes become red and her pupils develop slits, and black markings cover the left side of her face. Her features also become more pronounced, such as pointed, elongated ears, and sharpened molars. In this state, Toki has access to a wide variety of abilities, such as powerful spells, increased strength, stamina, and durability, and even her father's Vajra Karma. A downside to this, however, is that while in this state, Toki's mental state slowly degrades over time, and runs the risk of becoming a mindless beast. As speculated by Mai Itori, if she were to remain in this state for too long, she would run the risk of becoming a full-blooded demon herself. * Vajra Karma: A power belonging to Mahesvara, the demonic equivalent to the Hindu God of Destruction and Rebirth, Shiva, and his daughter, Toki. This power is considered to be the "trump card" of the demonic Hindu deities. When activated, white circuits run across Toki's body, and has access to a variety of "karma," each with unique aspects. Unlike her father, she only has access to the karma's of "Wrath," and "Wisdom." ** Vajra Karma - Wrath: In this form, the circuits along her body turn red, and her sclera turn black. While this state of active, her physical strength and speed have gone beyond normal limits, and can stand against powerful opponents, even beings such as Merkabah and Lucifer. However, as she is not used to this power yet, her body cannot keep up with it, and as a result, overuse can lead to her body shutting down. ** Vajra Karma - Wisdom: In this form, the circuits along her body turn blue, and her sclera turn gray. While this state is active, her magical prowess is beyond what any are capable of, and in terms of magical power, can stand against even Merkabah, who boasts incredible magical power. However, despite being a God Slayer, her magic reserves aren't high, and while they are expanded, she expends them too much, and burns out too quickly. Equipment Incinerate Anthem (, Inshinerēto Ansemu) : Toki's Longinus. It is one of the Three Holy Relics, the Holy Cross on which Christ was crucified. Its special ability is to create purple holy flames in the form of a cross that can incinerate Devils with ease as shown when Toki attacked Yubelluna. It is different from other Sacred Gears that it can be transferred to another user of its own will and even if the current user hasn't died yet. While powerful, a downside is that she is unable to use it in tandem with her demonic blood. * Incinerate Antiphona Calvario (, Incinerate Antiphon Calvario): Toki's subspecies Balance Breaker. It has the ability to manifest different forms depending on the souls that she uses that is able to move independent from her. COMP: A device installed with the Demon Summoning Program. It remains attached to Toki's left arm, proof that he is both a Demon Tamer, and a member of the Ring of Gaea. The COMP possesses a number of useful applications, ranging from summoning demons to fusing them. * The Cathedral of Shadows App: An application which allows Tamers to fuse demons they've acquired. Run by the mysterious minister named MIDO, demons can be fused in a variety of ways in order to create new demons. It also allows users to summon demons by paying Macca, the demon currency, with the use of the Compendium, which will summon any demons the user will have acquired in the past, as all demons are made of Magnetite and data. * 'Demon Summoning Program: '''An application that was the sole cause behind the Cataclysm. A mysterious feature of unknown origin, it allows the users to summon demons from the Expanse, a world purely made up of data and Magnetite, and various other unknown elements impossible of re-producing. Demon Tamers who have obtained this application can forge a contract with demons by defeating those that are summoned with it. However, if the user fails and dies, the program will run wild, and continuously summon demons. All members of the Counter-Demon Force, and numerous other Demon Tamers, use this for their own purposes. Quotes ''"You are... Issei Hyoudou, of the Counter-Demon Force, the God Slayer of the Irish God. I am Toki, the God Slayer of Mahesvara... Member of the Ring of Gara. You will die here." ''-Toki declaring her intent to Issei upon their meeting ''"I... have lost. You have won... Now, do it. Kill me." -Toki demanding that Issei kill her "You... wish for me to serve you? ...I see. The strong rule over the weak, and the weak should obey...very well. I accept your contract. I am Toki, demon of the Ring of Gaea, and God Slayer of the Hindu God of Destruction and Rebirth. From today forward, I am yours." -Toki and Issei forming their contract Trivia * Toki is '5, 5" ft, and weighs 38 kg. * Toki is a secret fan of Bleach. * According to the Magicians, Toki's strength is ranked in S-Class. * Her favorite food is strawberries. * According to Yuriko, Toki is among the ten strongest members of the Ring of Gaea, being the fourth strongest. * Her three sizes are unknown, and her cup-size is a D. She ties her breasts up with bandages, thinking that they would get in the way of battle. * Toki, alongside Issei, are the only two God Slayers in possession of Longinus Sacred Gears. * Tokiomi Matsusaziki's appearance is based off of Toki, a character in the game, Shin Megami Tensei IV: Final, and Shinoa Hiiragi, a major character from the series, Owari no Seraph. She shares more aspects with Toki, however, even sharing the same affiliation with the Ring of Gaea. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:DxD: FINAL Characters